The Son of the Sannin
by GorillaGeneral
Summary: What would the world be like if Naruto was adopted by the Sannin? What would life be like if the blond hero was taught, raised, and loved by all three legendary shinobi? Whose lives would be better and whose lives would be different?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I did this for fun.**

The Son of the Sannin

Chapter 1

Rain… rain, blood, sweat, tears and souls were spilt in the defense of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sudden attack from the Kyuubi no Kitsune; the Nine Tailed Fox destroyed many homes and killed many shinobi before it was brought down. The greatest lost from the attack was the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage when he sacrificed his soul to the Shinigami in order to seal the Fox into his newborn son.

"Oh Minato" Hiruzen Sarutobi said openly, knowing there was no one to hear these words of sorrow and regret. Tears were falling from his old tired eyes as he sat there kneeling over the body of the fallen hero Minato Namikaze. He dared not to touch the fallen ninja even the slightest, thinking in the most imaginative impossibilities that Minato was not dead but sleeping. Sarutobi's tears were hidden in the falling rain when the first thunderclap struck, the storm started when the battle ended as if the sky itself was crying for the Leaf Village. As the sky was sobbing, Hiruzen heard something else crying uncontrollably hidden under the Fourth Hokage's robes. Moments later, as Minato's body was being carried away to the hospital by several medical ninja, Hiruzen walked in the opposite direction with a crying bundle of joy in his arms.

(3 Hours Later) "I never imagined I would be in these robes again." Sarutobi said to himself as he stood on the balcony overlooking the village in the Hokage's office. "I never imagined you would take this position again." Sarutobi, now the Third Hokage once more was startled when he heard the other voice, thinking he was alone in the office. Hiruzen turned to face a scar ridden man, wearing a long black coat and forehead protector in the shape of a bandana. "Ibiki, it's good to see you." Sarutobi said to the leader of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. "Lord Hokage." Ibiki Morino said as he bowed to the old man. 'I have the reports you asked for on the attack.'

Lord Hokage lit his pipe in response and sat down at his desk while reading the damage reports given to by Ibiki. 'Despite the chaos during the battle, the village did not sustain as much damage as we thought. Only ten percent of the village was destroyed, however that section was heavily populated. What's worse is that many shinobi families lived in that area.' The old man placed his pipe on his desk as he put his hands on his face in frustration and aspiration. "How many casualties did we suffer?" Hiruzen asked Ibiki as he relighted his pipe a few moments later. "To answer that question Lord Hokage, there are two parts involved; one good and one bad, which one would you like to hear first?" Sarutobi was already stressed to the fullest with the death of Namikaze and the situation with his son, the last thing he needed was a long self-realizing process to an easy estimation of dead villagers resulting from the attack. The last thing the Third Hokage wanted however was to squabble with his fellow leaf ninja when unity was of the upmost importance. "Give me the bad news first; I suspect the good is a result of it."

Ibiki looked over the reports thinking how to deliver possibly the only silver lining to this dark cloud of a catastrophe. "The bad news is that we have lost one-third of our shinobi from the attack. But because the area of attack was dense with ninja families many of the civilians were unaffected, so there weren't any needless deaths resulting from the attack. Also, many if not all of the shinobi families were able to escape from the carnage. So in retrospect when you look at the big picture, we didn't necessarily lose that many." Hiruzen exhaled a puff of smoke from his pipe and stood up from his chair. "Good, I'm very glad to hear this Ibiki. The attack from the Nine-Tailed Fox could have meant the destruction of Konohagakure. I'm relieved to know how lucky we are considering the possibilities, is there any news on my students?" Sarutobi asked as he walked out to the balcony again. "Reports indicate the Sannin will reach the village momentarily Lord Hokage." Ibiki said not moving an inch since he bowed to his lord.

"You are dismissed Ibiki, thank you." "My lord" Said Morino as he bowed again and left the Hokage's office, not noticing the straw basket that was holding the new Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As Morino left the room Sarutobi said to himself, "so the Slug, Snake, and Toad have returned to the Leaf." He sighed as he continued looking over the village. 'I'm getting too old for this shit.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I did this for fun.**

The Son of the Sannin

Chapter 2

As the rain continued falling from the sky three ninja, each with the power of a Kage returned to the village of their birth. The Sages of the Slug, Snake, and Toad had mixed emotions when seeing the enormous gates of the Leaf. Each of the three legendary shinobi came home for their own reasons but they all came back together as a team once more. One returned in honor of her grandfather and granduncle; the First and Second Hokage. Another came back for his sister who he feared was killed in the attack. The third returned for his dead pupil who was like a son to him, the Yondaime. However the one thing the Sannin all had in common in returning to Konohagakure was to see their sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi. As the three ninja walked through the town they were stopped by several shinobi wearing long robes and masks resembling animals, the ANBU Black Ops. One of the elite ninja approached the three wearing purple clad armor, a white and red cat mask, and what looked like several scalpels holstered on her right leg. "Mighty Sannin, it is with great honor to welcome you back to Konohagakure." The ANBU said as she bowed to the shinobi. All three of the ninja knew exactly who the disguised kunoichi was as they came closer to her. "I take it you've had enough time to gather the right information on the Nine Tails attack, Shizune?" The cat masked nodded to the whiskey eyed kunoichi, "yes my lady, it was easier than expected to gather the reports considering how security affiliated these ninja are." The other ANBU looked as confused as they could be beneath their emotionless masks.

Their body stances gave away their composure as the fake Black Ops kunoichi revealed herself. Gasps filled the air when the imposter pulled her mask off, "It's the Lady of Poison herself, Master Shizune." One of the other ANBU ninja whispered, as if he saw a goddess. "But, how is this possible? Our people would've spotted you several miles away, well before you even stepped foot into the village." Shizune nearly laughed from hearing this brag of might the warrior just displayed. "Konohagakure must be slipping in its security if it only took me a few minutes to hide among your ranks and only a few hours to collect the information on the attack." Shizune said as she continued shedding the armor she took from the Black Ops barracks. "The Lord Hokage is expecting you; he is in his office and says to come immediately." Shizune was explaining to the Sannin as she finished taking off the rest of the ANBU attire revealing her casual kimono underneath.

The white haired Sannin took out a small scroll and paintbrush, writing something only his teammates and teacher could understand. "Pass a message to one of the ANBU for Lord Hokage; tell him we will see him once we have taken care of our tasks first." The Toad Sage said to Shizune as handed her the sealed scroll containing the message. She turned back to the still panic ridden ANBU and walked over to one of the Black Ops ninja, who was wearing the same robes as the rest but only differed with the mask of a turtle colored with green swirls. "Take this to Hokage now." Shizune said with a serious if not dominating tone in her voice and demanding look in her eyes. Despite the humiliation and insult the Lady of Poison displayed to the most elite core of shinobi in Konohagakure when she infiltrated their ranks with such ease, the ninja submitted and took the scroll. The ANBU had heard of her skill and talents as her "title" implied, it has been noted by the Hokage that if she ever broke ties with the Sannin she would easily be placed as the number one most dangerous S-Rank ninja in Konoha's Bingo Book. The turtle masked ninja bowed his head to Shizune despite his pride demanded retribution, it took every fiber of his being to acknowledge the kunoichi's talents and say the two words that in this situation would compromise the ANBU's reputation, "yes…ma'am."

The turtle masked warrior along with the rest of the escort sushined off to the Hokage's office, wallowing in their shame. "Well, that was fun." The Snake Sannin said as all four ninja laughed together, the first real moment of joy they had since hearing of the attack. "So what's the plan?" Shizune asked the three. "We'll meet at the Ichiraku ramen bar in two hours; from there we'll eat and then head to the Hokage." The Slug Sage said as all three Sannin nodded to each other. "Then do you mind if I come with you my lady? I'm not in the mood for a fight, and I suspect those ANBU will try and gang up on me for dissing them so badly." Shizune asked the female Sannin. "Yes I think it would be better if you came along." The lady said smiling 'The Leaf Village needs all the help it can get and crippling twenty Jonin would be most selfish on our part.' Shizune laughed knowing full well she could take on the so-called elite Leaf ninja and kill them with ease if she wanted to, but she remembered her teachings from the Sannin that stood before her, the one she called sensei. "All right; in two hours we'll meet at the bar, see you then." The Snake Sage said as the ninja went their separate ways, thinking the best way to deal with their own problems and situations.


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I did this for fun.**

The Son of the Sannin

Chapter 3

"So, what can I get- kami, it's been a long time since I've seen your faces around here." Old Man Teuchi said with a smile when seeing the four customers sit at his bar. Of course he wasn't really that old compared to some of the other people in the village, he just always looked older to others. He also took the name as a compliment since it was a "title" passed to him from his father who first built the bar when Teuchi was a boy. The Sannin and Shizune were about to reply with smiles and orders for ramen when Teuchi intercepted their words; "let's see, double barbeque pork with extra ramen." He said pointing to the white haired man with red paint streaks under his eyes. 'My special rabbit meat ramen with quail eggs for you.' The chef said pointing to the gray skinned man with purple paint around his snake like eyes. 'A veggie ramen made with garlic, baby corn, cucumbers, and extra wasabi.' The Old Man said to the blond haired honey brown eyed woman. 'And last but not least my very special blowfish concoction ramen with black rice filled dumplings.' Teuchi said to the Lady of Poison. "I can't believe you remember our favorite dishes after all these years." The brunette kunoichi said to the ramen chef as all four ninja smiled at the man. "Well of course, you think I would forget some of my favorite customers? I can remember the first time each of you came to Ichiraku, you three came together when you were students under Lord Hokage. And if my memory serves me, your first time here was after passing an exam with bells am I right? Of course I was just a boy learning from my father at the time but still, you never forget." The Sannin laughed from hearing the recollection, knowing exactly what the Old Man was talking about. They remembered the first mission they had together as a team under Sarutobi Sensei. 'You were just a little girl when you first came here, sitting on your mothers' lap next to your uncle because you were too small for the seats.' Shizune's eyes widened in surprise that the Old Man could remember such specific memories. 'Since it's been a long time since any of you came back to the village let alone my shop, the meal is on the house.' Teuchi said to the ninja as he poured some sake into their cups.

(1 hour later) "Thank you Teuchi, we won't forget this." Shizune said as the ninja smiled, bowing to the Old Man out of courtesy. "It was no problem; I hope your reunion with the Hokage goes well." The chef said while returning the bow. The Sannin's eyes widened with surprise and fear from the response, only a few key people knew about their return to the Leaf Village and even less knew what their agenda was. "You misunderstand." The Old Man said with sweat drops showing on his face. 'Some previous customers of mine were griping and complaining about the legendary Sannin blowing them off as if they were nothing. They were particularly miffed about a brown haired kunoichi making them look like idiots, they said something about her playing dress up and then punking their squad leader.' The four shinobi were snickering quite loudly since they knew exactly who these customers Teuchi were talking about. Apparently Konoha ninja are very pig headed since they don't know when to keep their mouths shut about their superiors. 'They were saying stupid shit like what the Hokage is going to do to you for disrespecting the Leaf's elite, as if they had any real influence with the Shadow.' The Slug Sage's muscles tensed from hearing this threat "pfff, fucking children." The blond kunoichi crossed her arms and had a look of superiority on her face. 'Like a couple of snot nosed brats, they run behind their daddy because they can't bully or intimidate into getting what they want from us; which is instant acknowledgement and submission to their authority.' "Seems like not much has changed since we left has it not?" The Snake shinobi said while shaking his head, remembering how far the highest most respected protectors of Konohagakure have fallen, reducing to using fear and threats as their methods of enforcing peace in the village. "Nevertheless it's irrelevant, we came back only for Sarutobi Sensei and nothing more." The Toad Sage said looking at his old teammates. 'If Sarutobi sensei asks us to stay then I will help rebuild our home but that's as far I'll interact with the village, I for one will not get sucked into the Leaf's politics.'

"Well anyway," the Old Man said, unintentionally breaking the ninjas' train of thought. 'I wish you all well and hope your meeting with the Hokage goes well; now with the upmost respect could you please leave? You're kind of scaring away potential customers." The ninja realized a small crowd of people were standing a dozen feet away staring at them as if frozen in fear, not wanting to take a step closer thinking they'd be killed on the spot. All four of the ninja blushed and laughed awkwardly with embarrassment, apparently even the slightest thought about the corrupt ANBU unintentionally created a level of killing intent large enough for the whole street to feel. As they were leaving the restaurant the four shinobi were blocked by a few familiar faces, or rather the masks that covered their faces were familiar. "ANBU, to what do we owe such a pleasant surprise?" Shizune said in an intrigued tone, as if to say she hadn't the slightest idea why they were here. The four shinobi faced at least twenty masked warriors. "We came back to apologize for our most unscrupulous behavior before, we were simply surprised by your methods of interaction with your fellow Konoha shinobi." One of the Black Ops said while hiding in the group. "Uh huh, now what did you really want? Or am I going to have to take that kunai you have in your left hand behind your back away from you?" Shizune said in a sarcastic tone, mocking the armor clad ninja again. The familiar turtle masked warrior approached the kunoichi and revealed the kunai he had behind his back. "We'll make this simple, get on your knees and beg for forgiveness or face judgment for your crimes against Konohagakure." The Lady of Poison scowled. "And what crimes am I charged with?" Shizune asked with a tone implying to the turtle face ninja that she will not make even the slightest notion of accepting the ANBU's terms. "Impersonating a Konohagakure ninja of the ANBU Black Ops division, stealing vital information on the attack from the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the thievery of permit required ANBU Black Ops armor." The elite shinobi said with a smile behind his crafted emotionless animal mask.

"Shizune, do you want any help with these clowns?" The Snake Sage asked the kunoichi, his eyes targeting the closest Black Ops ninja to him while sticking his long snake like tongue out of his mouth. The targeted ninja looked like he just shit himself. "No it's okay my lord, I prefer to deal with these scumbags myself." Shizune said with a smile, staring into the mask of the ninja who dared to challenge her. The kunoichi raised her hand towards the thugs and retracted her fingers back and forth, making the notion through her body to "Bring it". "THEN DIE LADY of POISON!" The turtle masked shinobi screamed as the group of ANBU charged at her with kunai and shuriken in their hands. Shizune stood still with her arms crossed, her eyes widened with adrenaline as the armor clad ninja pounced. Screams of agony and fear shot up in the sky, like singing choirs in a temple as the battle was concluded in an instant flash of metal and blood.

"Ooooo damn you Shizune." The turtle masked ninja said to the victorious kunoichi. Groans and cries it seems like were the only sounds the "elite" shinobi could make after losing to Shizune. At least twenty Konoha Jonin were on the ground crippled and barely breathing, with only the ability to move their mouths remaining intact. The ANBU that tried to kill Shizune in broad daylight were torn to shreds in a matter of seconds, the Lady of Poison did not even break a sweat with the so-called "top rank" ninja of Konohagakure. The Sannin didn't even notice the possible corpses as they stepped over each body to reach Shizune. "Nice work." her sensei said, each of the three displaying their own acknowledgement of appreciation to the shinobi. They all walked away from the fallen ninja to the Hokage's mansion as if nothing happened. On the way to the government building they passed a small boy who appeared the age of seven, looking up to the ninja with awe and adoration. "Thank you, those jerks deserved the beat down you gave them. Nobody has stood up to them till now so thanks for kicking their asses." The boy said to Shizune with a smile on his face. Shizune knelt down to the boy with a smile and put a hand on his cheek. "Thanks honey, but you know you shouldn't be out here alone. The storm is going to pick up again soon, why don't you go home." The kid nodded to Shizune and smiled. "When I grow up I want to be just like you guys." The Mountain Toad walked over to the kid and smiled at the boy. "Thanks kid, maybe one day you will be just like us." The white haired Sage said as the other Sannin looked at the boy and smiled. As they continued walking the red streaked Sannin turned around to the kid who was still looking at them. "Hey little man, what's your name?" The boy with the birthmark across his face replied, "Iruka, my name's Iruka Umino." The Toad Sage smiled and walked away. "See ya, Iruka Umino." The man said with his back turned. Iruka didn't even ask for his name since he was still in awe from watching the fight. The ninja finally reached the Hokage's office to see their old master and father like figure. Shizune waited outside the door, believing that this moment was only meant for her sensei and the other Sannin. The three walked into the room and closed the door behind them. The shinobi noticed the old man in white wearing a red hat, smoking his pipe out on the balcony. "Sarutobi Sensei." All three said simultaneously as the aged man turned around to face his students with a smile. "Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jirayia, welcome home." The Hokage said as they all embraced each other in a group hug. Coincidentally at the same time a little sound could be heard on the Fire Shadow's desk from a straw basket. The students of Hiruzen Sarutobi noticed the innocent sound and walked over to see the Yondaime's legacy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I did this for fun**

The Son of the Sannin

Chapter 4

"Minato…he looks just like Minato." Jiraiya said when he saw the babe in the straw basket; tears were falling from his eyes as he looked away from his sensei and teammates. Hiruzen looked at his pupil, knowing full well how his student must be feeling considering he recently lost his wife in the attack from the Nine-Tailed Fox. Tsunade and Orochimaru looked at the toad sage with sympathetic eyes knowing exactly how their comrade was feeling. Tsunade lost both her little brother Nawaki and lover Dan in the Second Shinobi War. Orochimaru's parents were killed when he was a child resulting from an attempted assassination on the Hokage from Iwagakure. Sarutobi walked over to his crying student and placed his hand on the white haired shinobi. Jiraiya turned to his master to see a small but warm smile and kind eyes waiting for him. His moment of vulnerability was understandable and expected, considering he lost his most prominent student who was like a son to him during the attack. Jiraiya turned to his master and friends with an emotion on his face that surprised everyone; hope. 'Tears of pride sensei, tears of pride.' Jiraya said to his master while wiping his eyes. "Tears of pride, what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked. "Children are the legacy of their parents, no matter who they are or what they do." Jiraiya explained to the kunoichi. 'I don't see just Minato in him, I see Kushina. I see hope incarnate in this child, I see a small flame being lit in complete darkness. I see something so pure and innocent being born out of such carnage and death, like a phoenix being born from its own ashes. That is what I see in- what's his name anyway Sarutobi sensei?' "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Dark clouds covered Konohagakure again, as if Mother Nature wanted to enhance the atmosphere surrounding the situation with Naruto. "He's beautiful." Tsunade said out loud while looking at the blue eyed blond hair baby. She had a look on her face that wasn't seen since her brother died; something the men in the room noticed. All three of the Sannin looked at the sleeping babe in awe, each one feeling something in their hearts, something that was either lost or never existed; filling up within themselves as if their old selves were washed away. Even the bad-ass Sannin of the Snake Orochimaru felt something within him while looking at Naruto, something he hasn't felt since the team went their separate ways after the Second Shinobi War. Tsunade noticed a little spot under Naruto's blanket and pulled it up to reveal a design on his stomach. It looked like a tattoo at first but when she saw the kanji written on it she realized what the symbol was, the mark of the jinchuriki. Jiraiya let out a whistle when he saw the insignia of the jutsu, "wow, Minato did a hell of a job on the sealing. I couldn't have done a better job myself and I taught him everything about seals." "The Eight Trigrams Seal should hold the Fox within Naruto for the rest of his life." Sarutobi explained to the Sannin while holding his pipe. 'As the boy grows so will the seal and continuously change with his body, in order for the fox to remain sealed within.' "So at least the demon is handled with for now, the next question at hand is what will happen to the child?" Orochimaru said out loud, but facing Hiruzen when he said it.

The Hokage was about to light his pipe when Tsunade turned away from Naruto and shot him a look. Sarutobi noticed and placed his pipe on his desk. He turned away from his students, facing the balcony with his hands behind his back and eyes closed. "That has yet to be decided; personally I don't know what to do considering the options." "What about Uzushiogakure? Has he not any kin residing in his ancient homeland?" Orochimaru asked his master. "No, the Land of Whirlpools is destroyed. The Uzumaki clan was broken and scattered to the wind as a result; Kushina was the last known member. All that remains of the Uzumaki is little Naruto there." Hiruzen said to his students while staring out to the view of the village. "I assume the council wishes to honor the Yondaime's last request?" Jiraiya said, grazing Naruto's cheek with his finger. Sarutobi froze in fear when the Toad Sage asked about the boy's fate. "Sensei, what did the council decide for the baby?" Tsunade asked; she didn't even turn to face her teacher. She hasn't moved from Naruto since coming into the office. Ever since she laid eyes on the sleeping babe something happened inside her that couldn't be explained. Her squad and sensei felt this new maternal energy coming from the Slug Sage. This feeling reminded the men of how Tsunade was like when Nawaki was alive, but even then the connection between them was different from this new bond. While the relationship they had as brother and sister was something special it wasn't as tender as this new link between the kunoichi and child. "The Council is completely divided on the issue." Sarutobi said rubbing his eyes in frustration. 'Most if not all the clan heads wish to honor Minato's dying wish, in which Naruto would be protected in a joint-union alliance with all the Leaf's top clans and be treated as a hero. However the competing party is undeniably opposite in the matter, the civilian counsels of the clans along with the Uchiah's believe that Naruto is nothing more than the demon that attacked our village. They either want to kill the child or use him as a weapon for Konohagakure." "I'm going to take a wild shot in the dark and say your council agrees with the Uchiah's, am I right Sarutobi sensei?" Orochimaru said in a sarcastic tone. "Those stupid selfish sons of bitches, they piss on Minato's and Kushina's graves by even thinking of harming their son." Jiraiya said in a low deep voice, his fists were so tightly clenched they were shaking with anger. Orochimaru saw how upset his friend was and put a hand on his shoulder, "take it easy dobe, Minato meant a lot to all of us." Jiraiya unclenched his fists and took a deep breath; he realized this wasn't the time or place to lose his cool. "Thanks jaku, I'm sorry for nearly losing my head like that." Jiraiya placed a hand on his friend signaling his appreciation. Despite they were complete opposites in personality; the Snake and Toad Sannin were the best of friends. Ever since they were kids fresh out of the academy, Jiraiya and Orochimaru had a relationship that resembled more like a sibling rivalry. They always tested one another's abilities and helped each other grow and though they got on each other's nerves from time to time, they were incredibly close and practically brothers. 'So since the councils are divided on the matter, the responsibility of honoring the Yondaime's dying wish would fall to his students, so where's Rin and Kakashi? I'm surprised they're not here right now with Naruto.' Jiraiya said while looking around the room. "Yes, about that…" Hiruzen hesitated.

(2 Hours ago) "Rin, Kakashi, I'm glad you've come." Hiruzen lit his pipe and sat down at his desk while the two ninja bowed to the Hokage. 'There is something of great importance we need to discuss.' Kakashi Hatake, the famed Copy Ninja and Rin Nohara, the temporary jinchuriki of Isobu the Three Tailed Beast approached the Hokage's desk with tears in their eyes. "We're aware of the situation Lord Hokage, Minato sensei and Kushina is both dead. And it's our fault; if we'd been there they would still be alive." Rin said out loud while Kakashi stood by, crying silently to himself. "No, don't you dare think for a second that you had any responsibility with their deaths. You both were needed in defense of the village against the Kyuubi no Kitsune, if either of you abandoned the defense, the village would have been destroyed. Not to mention if you even knew about Minato's whereabouts and tried to help, you would probably have been killed by the masked man responsible for this catastrophe." Hiruzen sat up from his desk and put out his pipe; he walked over to the basket and moved the blanket to reveal the child sleeping inside. 'While Minato and Kushina's deaths are not your fault, you have a responsibility and duty to honor your sensei with whom you both loved, am I right?' "Of course Lord Hokage, we loved Minato sensei like a father and we would do anything to honor his and Kushina's memory." Kakashi said to Hiruzen without even blinking. "Well then, if you truly loved your sensei then he would've wanted you both to love and raise his son Naruto and since the child has no other family, the responsibility would pass to you should you accept it." Rin and Kakashi looked as if they saw a ghost; their faces froze in shock, completely speechless. 'I understand that this task is sudden and rather big to carry out, especially since you both are still grieving over your master. I also understand if neither of you want the responsibility of raising this child, personally if I was in your place I would be just as unsure as you are now. In which case I wouldn't hold it against you if you decline and I'm sure Minato wouldn't hold it against you either.' Hiruzen said this as he took Naruto from his basket and held him in his arms. "Naruto, you said his name was Naruto Lord Hokage?" Rin asked Sarutobi as she placed a hand on the sleeping babe's head. Hiruzen nodded to the kunoichi, he looked down at the whisker faced infant he was holding and smiled at him. Judging from the look on Rin's face as she traced one of Naruto's whiskers on his cheek, Sarutobi's smile grew; suspecting what her answer would be. 'Kakashi and I would be honored to raise Naruto; we're completely humbled that you even considered us to be his guardians Lord Hokage. I think Minato sensei would've wanted us to raise him too, right Kakashi?' Rin said as she leaned over Naruto and kissed his forehead. She turned around to face Kakashi, half expecting a confirmation to this agreement with Naruto. But all she saw on her teammate's face was anger and hatred. "How dare you Lord Hokage, how dare you!" Kakashi said in a low raspy tone while pointing his finger at the Fire Shadow. 'You desecrate on Minato sensei's and Kushina's graves by keeping that thing alive. That creature you're holding is the very thing that attacked our village and killed our fellow shinobi, yet you want us to raise it, to nurture it and love it? That demon is responsible for the deaths of so many people including my master and his wife, and it has taken the form of this helpless infant. It's still the same monster Lord Hokage, its body has only just taken a new form and apparently it's taken a form that insults the very memory of Minato sensei. I cannot believe that you of all people would be fooled by its appearance Lord Hokage, the same goes for you too Rin; for Kame's sake it looks just like him!' He wasn't wrong, Naruto looked almost exactly like his father save for the whiskers on his face, a side-effect from the Eight Trigrams Seal. 'With all due respect my lord, I think you are blinded from the truth that this jinchuriki is nothing more than the Nine Tailed Fox itself. I think you feel guilty that you couldn't save Minato sensei and wanted to make up for it by pretending that his son still lives. The real Naruto died that night with his mother and father and I am not going to stand for this madness. I know I speak for the village when I say that in order for Konohagakure to live, this monster needs to die right now!' Kakashi took a fighting stance and performed the correct hand signs to summon his signature jutsu, the Lightning Blade. At the same time, Sarutobi placed Naruto back into his basket and took a fighting stance as well. Naruto woke up from his deep sleep when he heard the sound of a thousand chirping birds and cried when the room was filled with a blue-ish white light. 'FOR MINATO SENSEI AND KUSHINA, THIS IS FOR YOU!' Kakashi screamed as he jumped towards the baby.

"I see." Orochimaru said as he walked over to Naruto with a look of disappointment on his face. "I wasn't fast enough to block his attack. If Rin hadn't kicked Kakashi out of the way, Naruto would've been killed on the spot." Sarutobi said as he sat back behind his desk. Jiraiya noticed the scorch mark on the wall by the Hokage's desk and had a look of disgust about him. "I'd never imagine Kakashi would succumb to such ignorance, I've known him since he was a boy hell I knew his father for Kami's sake." "Kakashi clearly wasn't in the right place of mind, however thinking such irrational thoughts and putting them into action are two separate issues." Orochimaru said to Jiraiya. 'You couldn't wait to tell Rin and Kakashi about Naruto sensei? Did you really think they would be thinking clearly with a leveled head after only a few hours from the attack and hearing of Minato's death? I'm surprised Rin was able to keep her head on after hearing of Namikaze's sacrifice. Speaking of Rin why isn't she here now with us?' Hiruzen closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "After Kakashi tried to kill the child Rin collapsed from mental exhaustion, she suffered a mental breakdown after everything that happened. I couldn't ask her again to take Naruto as her ward so I had her on a leave of absence. I will not ask any more from her until she returns to duty, which will be whenever she feels ready to come back." The Hokage took his pipe and re-lighted it again. "She's a hero; she deserves an accommodation for her bravery and action." Jiraiya said out loud. "What will happen to Naruto now?" Tsunade said, still looking at the child. A thunder clap crashed over Konohagakure and woke the sleeping babe. He cried out in fear of the storm and was comforted by the whiskey eyed kunoichi. Tsunade held Naruto in her arms; humming a soft lullaby to him while preparing a bottle the Hokage had for the child. "All is well my little hoshi." As she fed the hungry baby, a pair of sapphire eyes looked up to the woman holding him. When she looked down at him and their eyes met for the first time, her heart melted and her soul sang. "I have no choice but to put the child in the orphanage under his mother name, for protection against our enemies. If Iwagakure got word of Minato having a son, it could spell disaster for the village especially in its current state." Hiruzen said while exhaling a puff of smoke from his pipe. 'I already passed a law prohibiting anyone to speak to Naruto about his condition, hopefully his generation of shinobi will grow beyond their parents and accept him as one of their own.' "That won't be necessary Sarutobi sensei." The Slug Princess said with her back turned. "And why is that Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked as the Professor looked at the blond haired kunoichi in confusion. "I will adopt Naruto and make him my son."


	5. Dictionary

Dictionary

**Okay, this is a little note for anyone who has read The Son of the Sannin and was confused with some of the words used in the story. Words like Kami, Baka etc. are real words spoken in Japan; most of them are slang words used every day all over the island. This dictionary will provide clearance on the Japanese words I will be using further in The Son of the Sannin.**

**Kami: God (Pronunciation: Kah-me)**

**Hoshi: Star**

**Jaku: Jerk (Pronunciation: Jock-ooh)**

**Dobe: Idiot, "dead last"**

**Kaasan: Mom (Pronunciation: Kaa-san)**

**Tousan: Dad (Pronunciation: Tow-san)**

**Ojisan: Uncle (Pronunciation: Oh-g-san)**

**Obasan: Aunt (Pronunciation: Oh-baa-san)**

**Neesan: Sister (Pronunciation: Nay-san)**

**Niisan: Brother (Pronunciation: Knee-san)**

**Rest assured I won't be using this dictionary all the time; this is just to add a little culture to the story. I hope I'm not boring you with this story, if people could please find it in their heart to critique my work it would be most appreciative. It doesn't matter whether it is criticism or compliments, it just shows that you're interested in my work.**

**Sincerely GorillaGeneral**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I did this for fun**

The Son of the Sannin

Chapter 5

"What did you say?!" Hiruzen choked on a puff of smoke. The Third Hokage thought for a second he was smoking from his "other" pipe he when heard what Tsunade said. "You heard me; I will adopt Naruto and make him my son." To say that Sarutobi was shocked would be putting it mildly; there probably isn't a word in the dictionary to describe the look on the Hokage's face after hearing this recent development. "You can't be serious Tsunade, if this is a joke it's not funny." "Do you see me or anyone else laughing sensei? I've never been so serious over anything in my entire life. I love Naruto, and I will make him mine." "But what about your travels Tsunade, how do you plan on raising him? Have you even considered Shizune in this fantasy of yours? What are you going to do for money? Especially since it seems to magically disappear on sake and losses from your gambling, well am I right, Legendary Sucker?"

Hiruzen was looking at Tsunade with piercing eyes as if he was about to fight her over the child. 'I commend you for you compassion but I'm sure I do not understand where this is coming from? Yes, you knew Minato but you weren't his teacher nor did you have any blood relation to him. So why do you feel like you owe anything to him by doing this?" Tsunade was burping Naruto while the Hokage was jumping down her throat with all these demanding personal questions. She didn't seem to show any sign of reaction to Hiruzen's judgment while tending to the child, however as soon as the "Slug Princess" put her soon-to-be son back into his basket after he fell asleep, Tsunade's personality changed altogether. "Hmm, no one has ever called me that to my face and gotten away with it unpunished. I'm sure you didn't mean it Sarutobi sensei, so I'll forgive you for your trespasses." Tsunade faced her former teacher and comrades with a look of ambition about her. 'But if you think I am going to stand here and do nothing, than you my sensei are basically telling me to leave Naruto to his death.'

The Third Hokage was shocked to hear such heinous accusations against him. "Tsunade, how can you possibly say such things!? I would never do anything to put Naruto in harms' way." Sarutobi was fuming to say the least from this argument he was having with his former apprentice, he didn't understand why Tsunade was giving him such trouble over someone she just met. "If you put the child Naruto in the orphanage then you'll make him more vulnerable than he is right now." Tsunade said with an iron will that was noticed by the "Professor". "As I told you before Naruto will be put under his mother's name, Kushina never took part in the war and Iwagakure never knew of Minato's marriage. Even if they knew about Naruto, I doubt Onoki would stoop so low as to kill an innocent baby. The bottom line is that Naruto will be safe from harm."

"I'm surprised at you master, I thought you would have filled all the holes in the dam, but apparently you missed the biggest one. You may have covered every crack on the outside wall, but your biggest problem is the decaying infrastructure and if left unchecked, the whole dam will collapse." "Orochimaru" Hiruzen turned his head to his other pupil. The Snake Sannin had his eyes closed and arms crossed, walking around the room as if posing for a sculpture. "You may see the Rocks the Mist the Clouds and Sand sensei, but you are blind to the Leaf burning around you." "That is well said Orochimaru, are you still writing poetry?" Tsunade smiled in a very sly manner, she couldn't have said it better herself. The Third's eyes narrowed in response to this word game Orochimaru was playing. "I don't like what you're implying, and I like your feelings to your home even less." Tsunade stepped in beside her former comrade. "If you put Naruto in the orphanage than it's more than likely those idiots will try and take a shot at him. And don't give me the whole who would attack him shtick, we know full what Konoha is capable of, especially with those gangbanger assholes you call ANBU running around." Sarutobi removed his hat to reveal the sweat that was glistening off his liver-spotted head. He removed a cloth from his robes and wiped his head clean of the perspiration, the Professor has been losing his composure inch by inch from the get-go and the Hokage's boiling point has reach its peak. Hiruzen wasn't mad necessarily; he was just extremely weary from this situation. The Third Fire Shadow knew what was going on inside his village, he knew the Uchiha were gaining too much power through the police force and he knew the ANBU Black Ops were making backhanded deals with them for influence and weapons. The worst of it all was that he knew the ANBU hierarchy suffered a coup d'état a few years ago and hasn't the slightest idea who controls the organization now. The Black Ops were originally under the rule of the Hokage going back to the birth of the Hidden Leaf Village, but when the Third announced Minato as his successor the coup occurred a few months after, implicating that whoever overthrew the previous system of control was someone who wanted the title of Kage. Jiraiya was looking outside while listening to the conversation when he noticed something out of place happening outside the mansion. "I hate to be the one to make things from bad to worse, but I think you need to have a look sensei." Sarutobi walked over to the window Jiraya was looking from and suddenly became panic ridden when he looked outside.

"Looks like your villagers want to kill some demon." Jiraiya said unsurprised. Hiruzen looked out the window to see a small mob gathered in front of the Hokage Mansion. The numerous voices were muffled in shouts to gain entrance inside the office but from what Sarutobi could hear, the people's cries were committed demands and threats for possession of the jinchuriki or for its death. Luckily the entrance gates were guarded by Leaf Chunin under strict orders to deny public access to the mansion. From the top floor of the building, the Third couldn't believe the display of reckless barbarism he was seeing from his fellow villagers. Most if not all the mob consisted of regular civilians, from the look of it these people hadn't suffered from the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack which fueled the Hokage's disappointment even further. All his life since he was trained under both Hashirama and Tobirama Senju; the First and Second Hokage; believed in the best of his fellow Konoha-kin and always thought of them in the highest regard. Unfortunately, he has now realized the truth that Konohagakure is not the most open-minded and humble sanctuary he led himself to believe. If he knew the civilian's reaction to the attack sooner, if he knew of their appreciation of the Fourth Hokage's efforts to keep them safe, he probably wouldn't have taken the responsibility of Hokage again after Minato's death and had simply left the village to its fate with Naruto in his care. Hiruzen turned away from the window and placed his head in his hands, signifying his heartbreaking displeasure to this debauchery of arrogance and misplaced anger being displayed outside his office.

Orochimaru and Tsunade joined Jiraiya at the window looking out at the mob. "For some reason I'm not surprised, I mean I knew that there were a few ignoramuses in the village, but I never knew there were that many civilians who were so thickheaded." Orochimaru stated with a look that resembled pity. "I know what you mean jaku, for a long time I thought the Village Hidden in the Leaves was the future of the ninja world, a place of compassion and understanding for anyone who needed a place to call home without fear of unfair persecution or misplaced hostility. But now seeing these people, who barely suffered from the Nine Tails attack act so low, I've come to realize that Konohagakure is the same as the other hidden shinobi villages." "Maybe, maybe not Jiraiya; you notice there aren't any Leaf shinobi supporting the crowd, and since it was the ninja community that suffered the most from the attack, maybe there is a possibility that the village can become what you once believed." Tsunade said to her former teammate while placing a hand on his back in comfort. While the Sannin were talking about the village a large explosion erupted within the crowd, from the look of it someone set off a tear gas bomb to make the mob disperse. Thankfully the bomb succeeded considering the crowd was starting to get unruly; some of the people were carrying handmade weapons like broom handles and rocks but others took it up a notch by revealing katanas and kunai out from their clothes. As the crowd scattered to the streets in fear, a brunette kunoichi appeared from the smoke with several ninja units who were most likely working as special security to the Third. From the design on their uniforms the green vested ninja looked like Jonin shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, loyal only to the Hokage. Sarutobi heard the panic stricken mob outside and walked back to the window, "your apprentice continues to surprise me Tsunade; it seems not only can she fight but she also has a talent for instilling confidence into others." Tsunade's face was filled with pride from hearing such acknowledgment. "Her name is Shizune, and she is the Lady of Poison."

Team Hiruzen was startled when they heard baby Naruto crying to the sound of the crowd dispersing in panic outside. And like a new mother who had just given birth to her child, Tsunade instantly rushed over to Naruto and held him in her arms, soothing him as if possessed by her maternal instincts. "I've seen enough to prove my point, and I think you've seen enough to understand my point sensei." "Tsunade, if you think we're just going to let walk outta here with Naruto you've got another thing coming." Jiraiya said to his former teammate. "Hmmm?" Tsunade was confused as to what Jiraiya said just now. In all the time she has known the Toad Sage, not once did he make such a threat to her. "You would have him live here, in this deathtrap?" "No, I would have him raised with a father." Jiraiya folded his arms and gave Tsunade the biggest, warmest smile she had ever seen. "Make that two." Tsunade was stunned to the fullest, "Orochimaru!" Jiraiya's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger. "I know you both will do a good job raising him, if you want the world to have another loudmouth hotheaded pervert of a dobe. I want this child with at least half a brain when he grows up, so I'm in." Jiraiya and Tsunade both smiled, despite the burn Orochimaru made on them, they knew he was joking and if they heard their friend correctly, than they couldn't be happier. The snake Sannin smiled, telling his friends exactly what they thought, the Sannin were back.

All three of the legendary shinobi stood together with the newest addition to their family in the middle, each of the men had a hand on the sleeping babe while being held by the whiskey eyed kunoichi. "And with Shizune that makes five. Five members to this pretend family of yours." The Sannin faced their master in confusion who was on the balcony looking out at the village again; the rain seemed to have finally stopped, as if the trial for Naruto's life has passed. The shinobi knew Hiruzen had a sarcastic streak in him since they were kids, but they never saw this cynicism in their old master before. The Third turned to his old students, people he considered his sons and daughter. "Do you fully understand what the three of you are saying? Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? And have you completely contemplated the responsibilities and sacrifices that will be required by all three of you including Shizune? I want each and every one of you to look deep within yourselves and answer my questions with one answer; just one, that's all it requires and that is all I ask." The Sages of the Toad Snake and Slug looked at each other, knowing full well they have already looked inside themselves and asked these questions when they first saw Naruto. The Sannin stood in a straight line towards their teacher with the truest of true aspiration locked in their eyes and replied with one word, "hai". The Third smiled at his students and looked down at the sleeping jinchuriki with the same aspiration his students just showed, _"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Son of the Sannin. You will be great indeed." _'Then by the power invested in me as the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I give you-' THUMP! THUMP! Team Hiruzen looked up at the ceiling with kunai in their hands.

Just as the Hokage was about to give clearance for the Sannin to adopt Naruto, a large thumping sound hit the ceiling of the room, or rather the roof of the Hokage's Mansion. Because the current conversation was so serious, all four ninja failed to realize there was someone on the roof until it was too late. CRASH! A small body fell through the ceiling from the roof in front of the four shinobi. "Oww! That hurt!" The little boy exclaimed from the pain from falling face first to the floor. "Iruka!? What the hell!" Hiruzen shouted in shock. The birth marked boy got off his face and on to his knees, rubbing his cheeks with tears in his eyes. The ninja put their kunai away in their pockets as Jiraiya walked over to the kid. He smiled at Iruka and knelt down to eye level with the boy. Umino opened his eyes to what he thought would be four mad adults hovering over him, but instead was a white haired man with kind eyes and a warm smile waiting for him. "Too much chakra little man." The Toad Sage said to little Iruka. Orochimaru and Tsunade looked at each other and smiled, they walked over to the crying kid and Jiraiya. Iruka looked at the Sannin in confusion, 'you used too much chakra when you climbed up here to eavesdrop on our talk with Lord Hokage, and tried to use the Walk on Water Technique when you were on the roof to prevent making any sound.' Iruka's eyes grew wider when Jiraiya explained his plan, as if he was reading the kid's mind. 'You used too much force trying to maintain the balance of chakra to keep your body weightless and therefore, crashed right down to us.' Jiraiya smiled again at the child; not in a mocking fashion, or trying to humiliate him, but in a "that was really good for someone your age" fashion. 'I think you already met my friends, but because we were in such a rush to get to the Hokage's house I never introduced them to you.' He pointed a finger at Iruka; he realized Jiraiya was pointing at him to turn around. When he did he let out a small gasp to see the other Sannin behind him. 'This is Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Naruto.' Iruka looked back towards the kind man. 'I am Jiraiya.' The two shook hands.

Both of the shinobi knelt down at him and smiled, he smiled back but still had tears in his eyes. Tsunade reached in to Iruka and wiped the tears away, as if she was his mother. "Are you okay sweetie?" The child rubbed his eyes, trying to fight away the tears that were building up again. "You wanna tell us why you were listening on our talk with the Old Man Iruka? It's not nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Orochimaru asked while shaking the little kids' hand. "I heard that when the Fox was beaten Lord Hokage brought it here." The shinobi including Hiruzen stiffed up when they heard, that a little kid of all people knew the whereabouts of the jinchuriki; at least that would explain how the mob knew and why they tried to raid the mansion. Asking the kid about where he heard this information was irrelevant, the mob scattered to the streets and the Sannin were more alert than ever since Iruka's little snooping "operation". "Why would you want to come see the Fox Iruka? Do you wanna fight it?" Jiraiya asked the boy. "I don't wanna fight the Nine Tails, I wanna kill it."

Iruka's eyes turned from sadness and vulnerability to anger and drive. "Why do you want to kill it?" Orochimaru asked. Umino's eyes changed back to vulnerability, but still kept the anger from before. His eyes began tearing up, and then little sobs could be heard coming from the child. Iruka closed his eyes and clenched his fists while trying to hold back the cries, which he was failing miserably. "Because that monster killed my mom and dad, that thing took my parents away from me! They fought the Nine Tails for the village, to protect me and everyone else. I tried to help them but I couldn't do anything to stop them from dying. If I can kill the monster now, my mom and dad will be avenged!" Jiraiya came at Iruka and pulled him into his arms. Iruka's desperate attempt to act strong in front of the Sannin was failing even more than before. Muffled crying could be heard coming from the child through Jiraiya's robes, as if Iruka was gasping for air through his clothes. In that moment of complete vulnerability, Iruka wrapped his arms around the Toad Sage, in a desperate plea for comfort after all he went through from the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack on Konohagakure. The white haired Sannin lifted the small boy off the ground and held him in mid-air. Hiruzen was watching everything from his desk, in all his life since he took those shinobi brats under his wing; he's never seen this level of sensitivity and love from all three of them. He heard of Jiraiya's brief period of stay in Amegakure while training the Rain Orphans but from what he was looking at right now with Iruka, the relationship he had with the Rain children and this new bond were on different levels. The bond the Toad Sage had with Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato were based on a level of pity and fear; fear he saw in the three Ame Orphans' eyes at the end of the Second Shinobi World War. Jiraiya saw the fear in their eyes after seeing the battle between the newly titled Sannin and Hanzo, the leader of Amegakure at the time. Jiraiya knew in his hear that if he left the three Rain children to themselves after the battle, he would be indirectly responsible for their deaths, seeing as how they were without a home nor the strength to defend themselves. But this new relationship he had with Iruka was different, in a way it was based a little on pity but it was also based out of love. It was if the two knew each other from a previous life and were reunited once more. Jiraiya looked into the seven year olds eyes once more and smiled, "let me ask you something Iruka, do you still want to kill the Nine Tails?"

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise from being asked such a serious question, at least that's what he thought. He looked away from the kind man in doubt, "what difference does it make, it's not like I'm strong enough to take it on. I've got no one to help me get better; I can't even do that stupid balance technique without messing it up!" Iruka's tears were growing again; telling someone what he was feeling was like a weight being lifted off his shoulders. This only increased the level of vulnerability he was showing, but it was better for him to just let out the anger and sadness instead of holding it in. Orochimaru saw something familiar in Iruka at that very moment, something he hadn't seen in a long time in thirty some years, himself. The Snake Sage saw a mirror image of himself in Iruka, crying for his loss when he was a child. Coincidentally, Iruka is the same age Orochimaru lost his parents from that failed assassination plot on the Hokage's life. The Sannin knew exactly what the little boy must be feeling, seeing the people most important in your life being taken away before your very eyes and not having the power to stop it from happening. Orochimaru walked over to Jiraiya and looked into the crying child's eyes; Iruka looked as if he'd seen a ghost or rather, an older version of himself. When Umino's eyes looked into Orochimaru's he saw the same sadness he was feeling right now, he knew the same thing must have happened to him if he could see his own reflection in them. Orochimaru held out his arms in front of Iruka, asking for permission if he could hold him, the boy nodded and reached for the Snake Sannin not once looking away from his eyes, as if he was in a trance. "Iruka, what if I told you that you could kill the Nine Tailed Fox right now, what if I told you it was in this room right now, would you do it?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya shared a look and knew what their friend was pulling. Hiruzen looked as if he was ready to crap his pants, obviously not having the slightest clue as to what Orochimaru was doing. Iruka looked shocked to say the least from hearing this news, "I don't know, yes?" for a recently orphaned seven year old boy, that was probably the best answer he could give. "Then there it is." Orochimaru pointed to the sleeping babe Tsunade was holding. Iruka couldn't have looked any more confused than he looked now, "that's not the monster, that's Naruto." Jiraiya's, Tsunade's and Sarutobi's eyes shined with hope from hearing the boy's answer. "What do you mean Iruka?" Orochimaru asked in pretend confusion. "I don't see the Nine Tails anywhere, all I see is baby Naruto." The scar faced boy said while pointing at the sleeping infant. "Let me explain it you Iruka." Tsunade said to the confused child while moving closer to the pair, until Naruto was only a few inches away from the kid. 'The Nine Tailed Fox was sealed into little Naruto here at the cost of the Fourth Hokage's life, so now the monster is inside Naruto.' Tsunade lifted the baby's blanket to reveal the seal on Naruto's stomach. Iruka was speechless; he never imagined this is what happened to the monster that attacked the village. "So now that you know Iruka, tell me, do you see the monster now?" Orochimaru asked the boy. Jiraiya walked over to the children who were now surrounded by all three of the Sannin. "No, all I still see is Naruto. The monster is locked away inside him, but that doesn't mean he is the Fox. All it means is that Naruto saved the village by taking that thing inside of him, that he's a hero." Tears were falling down Sarutobi's face from hearing Iruka's words, except this time around these tears were filled with joy. The same could be said for the Sannin, _"there's still hope; may Kami bless this child." _All four of them were saying the same thing inside their heads. Iruka leaned over from Orochimaru's arms to Naruto and kissed him on his head. Naruto woke up from his sleep when Iruka displayed such innocent love to the babe, the blond haired blue eyed infant replied to the face marked boy with a babble of small gurgling sounds coming from his mouth. The Sannin were filled with happy tears from seeing such happy innocence being shown between Iruka and Naruto. "Sarutobi sensei." Jiraiya said loud enough to draw the old man's gaze from the children to his old student. The Professor replied with a smiling nod. The Toad Sage acknowledged and kneeled down to eye level with Iruka, "Iruka, let me ask you something serious, how would you like to have a brother?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I did this for fun**

The Son of the Sannin

Chapter 6

The Sannin and Hokage walked out of the office to find Shizune waiting for them. When the Lady of Poison saw her sensei with a baby in one hand and small child in the other, she took the appearance of a confused puppy by tilting her head to the side. "Uhhhh, did I miss something here, why are you holding two babies?" Iruka scowled at the accusation made on his age. "Hey I'm not a baby! I'm seven and a half years old!" Shizune smiled at the child (who is practically a baby, being seven years old and all) and put a hand on the boy's cheek. "Oh of course not honey I'm sorry, you're not a baby you are a big boy." The scar faced boy pushed Shizune's hand off his face but did it in a playful manner; Iruka liked the attention he was getting from the Sannin and Shizune considering he had no one to love after the death of his parents, until now. 'So, what's going on Lady Tsunade?' Shizune asked the Sannin in a playful yet serious tone, not wanting to frighten little Iruka or wake Naruto. Tsunade had an embarrassing smile on her face when asked a rather general yet demanding question considering there was a lot to explain to her apprentice. The Slug Princess put Iruka down and explained the current situation to Shizune.

"Wow, so the Hokage really complimented my skills?" The Lady of Poison asked in an embarrassing happy tone while rubbing the back of her head. Tsunade scoffed at this inappropriate moment of happiness. "Shizune, I can't believe you!" The whiskey eyed kunoichi glared at her with a "that's not the point, focus" kind of look. "Oh calm down Lady Tsunade, I know all about it." "Huh, you know? What do you mean you know?" Tsunade was utterly clueless from what her apprentice just said. "You don't think I was listening to your talk with the Hokage?" The Slug Princess's look changed partially from completely clueless to slight confusion, thinking how her apprentice could have eavesdropped on her discussion with her former squad especially since the doors were covered with soundproof tags, preventing anyone from outside the office to hear the conversation. Shizune smiled to her master's confusion, probably since this was the first time in their relationship where the student knew something the teacher didn't. "I used a very special jutsu called the Koumori Mimi technique, also known as the Bat Ear jutsu. It allows the user to hear anything in a specific area by emitting a sound wave and then receiving an echo, allowing all sound pulses carried in that location to be returned back to the user. Once the echo has been retrieved the user traces the source of the signal to the breach of the sound barrier, allowing the user perfect synchronization. I created this jutsu to eavesdrop on gambling halls that were looking to rip you off by rigging the games. And trust me when I say this my lady, I had to use that technique a lot over the years." Tsunade was astounded; in all the years she traveled with the brunette shinobi as her student, not once did she ever imagine Shizune making a new jutsu let alone having the ability to create a new technique. She wasn't implying her student was lacking in talent or skill, she was just contemplating the time and effort it takes to compose a new jutsu which by recalling her earlier years of birthing new techniques, remembered it required many years to perfect. "So how much did you hear Shizune?" Tsunade looked at her apprentice with suspense, fearing her student's reaction to the situation. She also feared the possible repercussions resulting from her actions with Naruto and Iruka, partially believing that Shizune will leave. She wouldn't blame her if she walked away, all the years Shizune spent practically babysitting her, cleaning up after her messes of gambling debts and hangovers; she had no right to ask to share the responsibility of raising two children. Shizune looked deep into Tsunade's eyes and took her spare hand into hers with a smile, "Aunt Shizune, I like the sound of that."

(10 minutes later) All six of the newly formed family walked out of the mansion with the Hokage, the Chunin and Jonin guarding the entrance stepped aside for the shinobi to pass through. Tsunade was walking with Orochimaru while holding Naruto, Iruka walked in between Jiraiya and Shizune holding each of their hands. Sarutobi walked up next to the Slug Sannin holding two knapsacks, one embroidered with the name Naruto and the other Iruka. The party of seven stopped at the center of town, Hiruzen handed the bags off to the new mother with kind eyes and a warm smile. "What's this sensei?" Tsunade asked the teacher while taking the sacks. "A little going away present for your boys, everything they'll need for their journey. I sealed several supplies and toys for Naruto so you won't be panic stricken when you leave, and take my word for it you will need them, believe me. Iruka's bag contains some clothes and special jutsu scrolls, jutsu only taught in the Leaf Village so promise me that when he has perfected these techniques, destroy the scrolls. The same goes for Naruto when he starts training; I don't want these techniques falling into the wrong hands." Hiruzen grabbed Tsunade's arm, imploring the importance that she keeps this promise given by her former master. The Slug Princess jerked her arm away, only to take her sensei's hands. "I promise master." Her eyes backed up her words and that was enough for the Old Man. Sarutobi nodded his head and faced the other Sannin with Shizune included, since she now shares the same responsibility as the rest. "I ask the same for you three; promise me you'll keep these secrets safe." The male Sannin and the Lady of Poison bowed their heads to the Third Fire Shadow, saying only what needed to be said. "Then I'm afraid this is where we must say goodbye."

Hiruzen walked towards Shizune who picked up Iruka. The kunoichi stuck her hand out for a handshake, thinking that it was the more proper way to say goodbye, considering her relationship with the Hokage was a little more distant than the Sannin. She didn't want to assume anything with Sarutobi, fearing she might damage their relationship by doing anything more. When Hiruzen noticed the hand he reached his hand out to meet hers, only to push it aside and take the Lady of Poison into his arms. Shizune was momentarily stunned, afraid and confused as to what just happened. When she realized her desires for a close relationship with the Hokage was confirmed, she embraced Hiruzen in a tighter hug. They released each other from their hug and bowed their heads in respect. "Take care of yourself my child." The Third finally said to the kunoichi, Shizune's eyes widened in shock when she heard the words "my child". "Lord Hokage." He smiled from her reaction. "I knew your parents and uncle since they were children, I've known you since you were born hell it was I who taught you the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique) when you were a little girl, do you remember?" Shizune froze in silence, astounded that she forgot such an important memory from her childhood. It was before her uncle Dan died in the Second Shinobi World War, she was a little younger than Iruka when she learned the technique outside of the academy one faithful day. Earlier that day in class the Hokage came to give a lecture on Nature Transformations and while many of the students were uninterested (as expected) at the given lesson, the little brunette kunoichi listened intently to the Fire Shadow's words. After the last bell rang and children went home, little Shizune went to the training fields to try the Nature Transformation Techniques Lord Hokage was talking about. She took a piece of paper from school that was made from one of the special chakra trees grown in the village in order to find out which Nature she possessed, unfortunately no matter what she did or how much chakra she harnessed into her hands the paper didn't respond. "Hmm, looks like you were the only one listening to my lesson at school today, it's reassuring to know that at least one child out of that bunch has the ability to listen." Shizune was surprised to hear the familiar voice since she didn't think anyone knew where she was since leaving school. The future Lady of Poison turned to face Hiruzen Sarutobi. The younger Hokage smiled at the little kunoichi, reminding him how much she looked like her mother. The child had a look of shame about her, thinking she was in trouble for taking the chakra paper without permission. Hiruzen kneeled down to the little girl, placing his hand on top of her head. "I'll let you in on a little secret; the paper won't work unless it recognizes your will." "Huh, recognizes my will?" The child asked the man. "Yes, you see the paper can only react to the user when he or she displays enough willpower through the chakra, when the chakra has enough willpower mixed in, the paper will be activated." The dark haired man said to the girl. "But how do I get enough willpower?" The child asked in innocence. "You need confidence; you need enough belief in yourself that you can do this. That belief will turn into will and with that you will make the paper tell you what Nature you possess." Shizune looked at the Hokage in awe; she then took the paper into her hands and closed her eyes, in an instant after hearing the Professor's faithful words the paper ignited and was burnt to a crisp. 'Ah you're a fire wielder, just like me. Well done.' The little girl looked at the Hokage in awe, amazed at the fact they both shared the same Fire Nature. 'Alright, now since you know you're a fire bender how about I teach you the signature technique of that Nature. It's called the Great Fireball Jutsu." The future Lady of Poison simply nodded, "let's do it." In just three days she amazed her academy classmates and teachers when she performed the fire technique during a ninjutsu training class. And it was all thanks to her first sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The kunoichi returned back to reality and looked at the kind old man who stood before her. It was because of his help she was able to find her Will of Fire and continue growing as a shinobi. She pulled the man in for another hug in appreciation for everything he did for her. "Thank you, sensei."

The Professor and Lady of Poison released from their embrace, he then turned his gaze onto the small child Shizune was holding in midair. He kissed the palm of his hand and placed it on Iruka's head, symbolically blessing this child to be protected by the Heavens and spirits of the afterlife. The scar faced boy accepted the token of affection by staying still when the blessing was made and smiled at the Old Man. "You will be a great shinobi Iruka; I know it to be true. Now promise me you will always love your family and to look out for your brother, can you do that for me Iruka?" The brunette boy's eyes shined brighter than the sun when he heard the words "family" and "brother" in the same sentence with his name. For the first time since before the attack on the village, Iruka legitimately smiled; his baby teeth showing and dimples shining in the sunlight, a genuine smile from an innocent child. "I promise to always love my family and protect my baby brother." The seven year old replied to the Old Man. The Third closed his eyes and smiled, "Good boy." Shizune smiled at Iruka and kissed him on the cheek. Hiruzen turned around to face his former students; all eight eyes of the four shinobi were tearing on the brink. The Sannin bowed their heads to the Third Fire Shadow simultaneously, "Master." The legendary three ninja said to their old sensei, the brink broke and tears were falling from their faces. Hiruzen replied with the same bow, "My children." The Professor also couldn't hold back the tears. All four shinobi embraced each other in a group hug as if they were a long lost family. In a way they were, the bond between students and sensei's were sacred in the ways of the ninja and so in a way Sarutobi was their father, the Sannin also felt that way about the Professor. 'My sons, my daughter; go in peace with your new family and be safe. I know you will all do a splendid job as parents. Consider this your greatest mission, the mission of life. It is the most difficult and most rewarding mission anyone can ask for. And that is the last thing I can teach you three. May Kami, your ancestors, and the spirit of the Leaf watch over your family.' The Sannin bowed their heads once more in honor of their sensei, "thank you father." Tsunade, Jiraiya and the others headed for the village gates while Orochimaru stood looking at the Hokage Monument overlooking the village. "Hey Jaku, what's the holdup?" Jiraiya asked the Snake Sannin. "You go on ahead; I just need to take in this moment for a little longer. I'll meet you at the village gate." "We're not going to the gate." The men and Shizune looked at Tsunade with confusion. 'I thought it might be safer if we left under cover of darkness, no one will find out and take a shot at us and I still need to get more supplies before we leave.' The Toad Sage smirked, "Always thinking for us huh Tsunade? Sounds good to me, Jaku?" Orochimaru hadn't moved at all, still drawn towards the Monument. 'Jaku?' "Like I said, I need a couple of minutes to myself so I'll meet you all at the gates tonight." The three ninja weren't exactly sure what he meant but they trusted him to keep his word and catch up with them tonight. "All right Orochimaru, we'll see you in a bit." Tsunade said while walking away with Naruto. Jiraiya and Shizune followed with Iruka in her arms, the little boy waving goodbye to the Hokage. Hiruzen waved back to the child as they vanished into the crowds of people. "Is she safe sensei?" Orochimaru waited to ask Sarutobi until the others were gone. "She is. She is still how you found her, asleep and safe. The barrier will hold until you reach her, from there the rest is up to you. You know it's funny, after all these years when it comes to family, you're still afraid to ask for help." Orochimaru looked down at the ground in shame, asking himself why he didn't tell the others. "I never expected us to be together again sensei, I only came back to find out if she was still alive and take her away from all this destruction. Naruto and Iruka, I never saw that coming." Hiruzen took out his pipe and lit the tobacco inside. "So when do you plan on telling them?" The Snake Sannin faced his old master, "They'll find out tonight, when they see her in my arms." Sarutobi smiled. "It sounds like you'll have three children to love instead of two."

(4 Hours later) The village rested easy for once since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack. For the moment Konohagakure was at peace, it seems everyone who called the Village Hidden in the Leaves their home were sleeping soundly, believing the worst as behind them and could move on with their lives. Outside of the village by the great green gates two kunoichi resided with two children, waiting for their male counterparts to join them on their journey. Tsunade walking impatiently back and forth while Shizune and Iruka playing with Naruto. "What is taking those morons so long? We should have left by now." "Well Master Jiraiya and Lord Orochimaru said they had to take care of some last minute things before we left, do you think something happened to them?" Shizune asked her master. "Not sure, if anything has happened we would've heard some commotion in the town." Tsunade responded to the brunette. "Lady Tsunade, do you think we're doing right? I mean what with coming back to Konohagakure and all." Tsunade had her back turned when Shizune asked, her mind contemplating such a complicated question. She then remembered what she and Shizune did before the meeting with Sarutobi sensei. (7 Hours ago) "Lady Tsunade, where are we going?" Shizune asked her sensei, the former Sannin going their own paths to handle with their priorities before seeing the Hokage. "You asked to come along, do you trust me?" The whiskey eyed blond asked her student. "You know I do, I'm just curious as what will we be doing for the next two hours, seeing as how there aren't any bars or gambling halls around here." The Lady of Poison replied, assuming that was all her teacher wanted to do before meeting up with Lord Hokage. "We're going to the Senju Shrine." Tsunade said with a dead serious tone. Shizune's eyes widened in disbelief, never expecting her Lady to reminisce about her past seeing as how it always brought up bad memories of the people she lost. "But…why? I thought you hated your heritage with the village, since…well, you know." Surprisingly Tsunade kept her pace and continued to the temple of her family. Usually when she was confronted with such personal questions especially when it involved Nawaki or Dan, she would either create a crater the length of a city block out of her anger or drown her sorrows in the nearest Sake bar. "I'm not going for them at least not entirely; I'm paying my respects to my grandfather and granduncle. Seeing as how the only reason I came back was for Sarutobi sensei, this will be the last time I ever see the Shrine." "Lady Tsunade" "I'm also going for counsel, after seeing Jiraya and Orochimaru something's not right. Being with those morons after all these years has put me off, I can't explain it so I'm going to the one place I could achieve spiritual clearance when I lived here. Of course there is the possibility the Shrine might not even there; the temple has been deteriorating since I was a Chunin. Most likely the whole area has been bulldozed for more housing developments." When the two kunoichi arrived to the temple they were amazed to the condition it was in, the Senju Shrine was restored to its fullest. The temple looked almost exactly like the Shitenno-ji Temple, one of the oldest sanctuaries in the world. The Senju Shrine was built as a place of prayer for the village as well as a mausoleum for the entire Senju clan. After Hashirama and Tobirama Senju passed, maintenance funds for the shrine were diverted elsewhere by the counsel in order to maintain the village in its top condition, since then the temple has been slowly rotting from the inside like an infected wound. However something must have happened since the Sannin left Konohagakure, the entire grounds were revitalized so to speak. Every crack every cobweb every chip of paint had been either removed or repaired, completely keeping the mausoleum intact in its original state. Shizune had never seen the temple before so while amazed at seeing such architectural genius, she was a little confused as to what her master was talking about. Tsunade on the other hand hung her head with tears streaming from her face.

"Lady Tsunade! Are you alright?" The Lady of Poison rushed to her mentor. The blond kunoichi had her head in her hands, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm fine Shizune, thank you." "Are you sure? We can leave if the pain is too much." Tsunade lifted to reveal a smile on her face. "Pain, yes there is pain. The pain of finally understanding the dream my family worked for." "My Lady, what are you talking about?" The Slug Princess pointed to a statue of a large painted flame on an altar in the center of the Temple. "Look at the inscription on the bottom of the sculpture. _The Will of Fire resides not in the home but in the heart. _Shizune looked puzzled from reading the message. "Not in the home but in the heart, what does that mean?" "It means that the idea of spreading love to achieve peace belongs to everybody, not just the people of Konohagakure. My Grandfather told me the saying when I was a little girl, but I never knew what it meant until now. I think what he was trying to tell me was that it didn't matter where we came from or who our family was, all people wish to have peace in their hearts and love in their souls. And that the only way to achieve complete tranquility was to spread it through compassion and understanding to our fellow shinobi." Tsunade looked to have for the first time in a long time inner peace, at least for the time being inside the Shrine. Shizune simply looked at her master with admiration and love, not wanting to break the moment she remained silent until Tsunade kneeled at the altar. "Pray with me Shizune, let us give our blessing for those we loved and lost. Let us also pray for the Will of Fire, hoping we can spread it all throughout the world." A tear could be seen falling off Shizune's face, "yes my Lady." The two kunoichi spent the next two hours in silent, giving their blessings for the lost and for the hope of one day the Will of Fire igniting the entire Ninja world.

"The Will of Fire resides not in the home but in the heart, do you remember Shizune?" Tsunade turned to her student, her eyes showing the same hope she had in the Temple. The brown eyed shinobi simply smiled and nodded, confirming exactly what she hoped to hear from her master. "Huh, the Senju Shrine; so that's where you two went before Ichiraku." The deep humbling voice came from behind a tree next to the village gates. "How much did you hear, Master Jiraiya?" The Toad Sage revealed himself from the shadows, "not much, I just got here when I heard the ancient quote. I imagine you must have come from the Temple if you were to repeat the quote out here, no one has said those famous words in ages, all except Sarutobi sensei." Tsunade scowled at her friend, "Jiraiya, where have you…" was all she could say before she saw the emotion on the Sannin's face. It looked like Jiraiya had been crying, his face was red and his eyes were puffy from all the tears he shed. "I went to Minato's burial. It's where I was before we met with the Old Man." Tsunade's scowl was transformed into sympathy for her friend, she knew a long time ago his perversion was just a mask he wore to cover his true feelings. Deep down the Toad Sage was a romantic, just wanting someone to hold on to. She walked over to the sad man and put a hand on his cheek. 'The village built a special mausoleum in his honor, it's the very least they could do for him. However…' Jiraiya was tearing up again; he gripped his hands into fists out of anger. 'Kushina has been buried with the rest of her clan in the Uzumaki crypt; the damn council won't even have the two buried together. Even in death they have been torn apart, like Romeo and Juliet.' Tsunade's eyes went from sympathy to affection from hearing Jiraya's touching words. "My sweet dobe" Jiraiya's eyes widened with surprise, he hasn't heard those words since they were children. He took her hand into his, still placed on his cheek. He then felt on his other cheek the softest, warmest, sweetest lips touch his flesh. He just couldn't believe it, he was kissed by Tsunade. In all the time he's known her, the only time she ever kissed him was in sympathy for turning him down on a date. He simply smiled when the blond kunoichi stepped back to see his face. "Thanks Tsu-hime, I needed that." The Slug Princess smiled back. "No more crying from you okay Dobe? Don't want our boys to grow up to be big crybabies do we." Jiraiya let out a little laugh in acknowledgement. "No, don't suppose not. Hey speaking of our boys, where is the second father?" The white haired Sannin asked Tsunade. "Right here" Orochimaru jumped down from the top of the Great Green Gates to his comrades. "Well now since we're all here we can…" Tsunade stopped in mid-sentence when she saw what Orochimaru was holding. "Jaku, is there something you wanna tell us?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically to the Snake Sannin. Shizune with the kids joined with the others, her eyes widening in shock. "Lord Orochimaru!" The Lady of Poison exclaimed, thankfully not waking Naruto from his sleep. Iruka looked up towards Orochimaru's arms. "Who's that?" Iruka pointed to the little girl Orochimaru was holding. "This is Anko Mitarashi, she is my niece and I was hoping she could come with us."

"Your niece, you never told us you were an uncle Orochimaru." Tsunade said to the Snake Sannin. The four year old girl woke up from her sleep to see several adults and a little boy looking at her. The purple haired lavender eyed child looked scared from all these eyes staring at her. She wiggled out of Orochimaru's arms and hid behind his leg, she looked at the little boy walking towards her. The scar faced kid stood in front of the Snake Sage's leg looking at the only child he's seen since the attack, he smiled at the girl and reached his arm out towards her. The little girl looked into Iruka's face and saw no cruelty behind his smile; she came away from her uncle's leg and reached her arm out until both children's hands were touching. Their palms pressing up against each other with their fingers extended fully, it looked as if they were measuring the size of their hands. It was really a handshake or at least that is what it was for them, like a special ritual between the two children only knew. "I'm Iruka." The boy said first. "I'm Anko." The girl responded with a smile. The kunoichi were blushing from the adorable scene taking place in front of them. Jiraiya had his giant smile on again from seeing the two children together; he then focused back onto his friend, looking at him with stone cold eyes. "So Jaku, did you say something about bringing her with us? Or do I have wax in my ears?" The women joined Jiraiya in looking at Orochimaru; the kids were too busy playing with each other to hear the conversation. The Snake Sannin had guilty written all over his face, "I didn't know how to tell you. I never expected us getting back together let alone Iruka and Naruto, I originally planned for taking Anko away from the village." The ninja's stone cold eyes warmed up from hearing the gray skinned shinobi's words, the other ninja never anticipated becoming a family either. Most, if not all the current party had planned on leaving the village as soon as they kept their obligation to the Third. Orochimaru pulled out a scroll from his belt and unsealed the containment jutsu, revealing an exact replica of the knapsacks Hiruzen gave Tsunade for the boys. The sack also had an embroidered on it with Anko's name on it. 'It's not like I was completely on my own in this.' The three shinobi's eyes widened in surprise, "Sarutobi knew about this?" Tsunade spoke aloud. The snake eyed man resealed the scroll, his eyes closed trying to hide away the painful memories. "Yes, he told me in his letter, saying my sister was killed in the attack while defending the village from the Fox." Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked; they knew Orema since they were kids, knowing how much Orochimaru loved her little sister. They stuck together when their parents died and remained very close even after Orochimaru left the village. He was at her wedding and when she gave birth to Anko, being named her Godfather if anything should happen to them. The other Sannin reached in and pulled Orochimaru into a hug, Shizune walked behind the three and put a hand on the Snake's back. His whole body was shaking from sadness; he hasn't done that since the night his parents died. "Sarutobi sensei kept her safe for me until I could get to the village. He placed a special barrier technique called the Shishienjin technique (the Four Violet Battle Flames Battle Encampment jutsu) to protect Anko until I reached her. I went to see her when we separated, I had to comfort her and tell what would happen once I talked with Sarutobi sensei. She was traumatized when I first saw her; she didn't fully understand what happened with Orema until I explained it to her. To be honest I wasn't sure if she remembered me when I returned, being she was so young when I left. But thankfully, when she saw me coming through the barrier she dove at me crying her eyes out. When I told her my original plan to take her away from here, she fell asleep instantly; as if she hadn't slept since the death of her mother, and I was the medicine that cured her sickness. I cried with Anko in my arms, thinking she was enough. When I returned to Anko, I told her about you and the boys. She didn't know how to respond since you weren't there to meet her so she's been quiet since we met up with you three. Well, she was quiet until she met Iruka.' The ninja saw the two kids playing with each other; their hearts swelled three times their size after seeing such innocence. "So, are you three okay with this? Orochimaru asked his fellow Sannin and the Lady of Poison. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune smiled at the Snake and looked at the purple haired four year old girl. As if on cue, Anko turned to the four shinobi and walked over to them. She couldn't help but look at the ground with her arms behind her back, scared at what their decision was towards her. Tsunade kneeled down to the little girl and kissed her on the forehead. "Welcome to the family, sweet little Anko." The child's eyes widened in shock, "sweet little Anko" was what her mother called her before she died. Without saying a word she ran into her new mother's arms, thinking to herself she had a new family to love. Iruka walked up to Anko and hugged her from behind. "I have a sister!" The boy exclaimed, waking Naruto from his sleep. The blue eyed baby looked at surroundings and noticed the little girl sharing Tsunade's chest. He made the same gurgling coos at Anko as he did for Iruka when they met, as if it was a welcome initiation into the family. Tsunade had tears in her eyes, as did the other adults, "Anko, meet your baby brother Naruto."

The new and complete family was jumping from tree limb to tree limb away from Konohagakure, starting on their new mission as parents to three loving children. Tsunade was holding Naruto, Jiraiya had Iruka and Orochimaru carried Anko; each of the children bore the mark of the Sannin on their right shoulder. The tattoo resembled the ancient Heaven and Earth seals formed into one new symbol in perfect synch, the Sannin were awarded the insignia for their legendary battle against Hanzo in the Second Shinobi World War. It symbolized the balance of strength and intelligence, the Sannin thought that it a perfect match for their new children. All three of the adopted babies were sleeping in their parents arms as if for the first time. The four ninja didn't make a sound, not wanting to wake their children from their needed sleep. As the shinobi traveled farther away from their birth home, they were being watched through a crystal ball by a crying old man in white. "Until we meet again my children, I will always love you." Hiruzen Sarutobi said to himself, hoping the new family heard his blessing. 'God bless you seven; especially you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I did this for fun**

The Son of the Sannin

Chapter 7

The first few hours as parents for the recently formed family seemed nothing out of the ordinary. Iruka and Anko woke from their sleep and were playing with each other when the shinobi reached the outskirts of Konoha, past the forest surrounding the village and on the road to the outside world. They stopped at a small outpost called Tanzaku, about 20 miles southwest of Leaf. The family checked into one of the numerous hotels covering the gambling town. Surprisingly, Tsunade did not partake in any of the vices that were practically inches away from her; all she did was play with her new little ones with Shizune at the hotel. Naruto could finally stay awake for more than a few minutes when they stopped at the outpost, considering he has been sleeping almost the entire time he was in Konohagakure. It was later discovered that when a new Jinchuriki is made, it takes several hours if not days for the host to synchronize his or her chakra signature with the Tailed Beasts'. During which the host has to sleep and build enough life energy to synch his or her chakra with the beast, or else the carrier could die. Because Naruto is half Uzumaki, he has a higher life force and larger supply of chakra than most. It was in the long run, a convenience for Minato to fall in love with Kushina, if the Yondaime sealed the Fox into his son without Kushina as Naruto's mother; he would most likely have died during the procedure. Sometime between his departure from Konoha and arriving at Tanzaku, Naruto's chakra signature synched with the Nine Tails, now he was no longer in any immediate danger from the Kitsune. While the new aunt and mommy were playing with the children, Jiraiya and Orochimaru walked through Tanzaku's many bars and gambling halls, trying to catch any word of work from the other ninja villages; something suitable to their talents. The two Sannin returned to their family a few hours later with disappointment written on their faces. "Found nothing, huh?" Tsunade asked her comrades, the new mother was feeding her baby boy another bottle while Shizune was tickling her new niece and nephew to death in a game. The Snake and Toad Sages sat down with the Slug Princess, "Sorry Tsu-Hime, this town only has knowledge revolving around two things, booze and bucks." Jiraiya explained to the whiskey eyed kunoichi. "Not many shinobi have been seen here as of late, from what I hear ninja tend to avoid this place altogether, they don't like the scum and seedy bars that practically cover the whole town." Orochimaru stated while boiling a pot of tea for him and his "kin". "Then it sounds like we have no other option, we'll have to travel to one of the other shinobi villages." Tsunade stated as she finished burping Naruto, rocking him in her arms until he was tranquil. "Seems obvious enough but the real question is where, which village do we head for? More importantly, which village won't try and kill us the second we cross their borders? It's not like the old days when we had only ourselves to watch out for, now we're carrying precious cargo." Jiraiya said, looking down at his new son, held ever so tightly in Tsunade's arms. The Jinchuriki was still getting used to being awake for more than ten minutes since synching with the Fox; he looked around his environment with wide eyes and a rather talkative mouth, making little gurgles and coos at everyone and everything he saw. Like any newborn, the infant was taken in with his newly developed senses and absorbed everything around him like a sponge. He really couldn't do anything seeing he was only two days old, but since he was an Uzumaki he had already developed an abundance of energy and stamina at an inconceivable rate. Naruto was caught in a trance with Tsunade's finger as she lightly tapped her son's nose in a playful manner. He reached for the finger and grabbed it slowly but surely, once he had possession of his mother's finger he pulled it into his mouth and started sucking. Tsunade couldn't help but giggle at this precious moment being made with her baby boy. She looked down at Naruto with eyes soft as clouds; she dared not to move even the slightest, fearing the moment would be over with her son. A click of a machine could be heard in front of the serene mother, she jerked her head to see Orochimaru holding a camera. "It was too good of a moment to pass up; thought we could make a family album." The other ninja smiled from hearing the notion. "Hmph, not three days we've been a family and you're already going soft, huh jaku?" Jiraiya snickered at his "brother". "Oh don't worry dobe; I still have plenty of venom for you if you like. I simply want something to remember when this old snake shrivels up and dies." Orochimaru said to his partner with a smile. The Toad Sage replied with a small laugh, he knew his best friend was speaking sarcastically. Jiraiya knew that in the world of shinobi, one must wear two faces; one for the world to see and one shown only for those closest to him. Tsunade smiled at the two men, "An album sounds like a good idea. Judging from the size of our family, we'll need a big one."

The Toad Sage looked over Tsu-Hime's shoulder at his other children, being playfully chased by their aunt Shizune. The Lady of Poison looked to be enjoying herself, taking full-heartedly the role of a loving guardian to the three innocent souls. Iruka and Anko looked as if they were laughing all their troubles away while playing with Shizune, the new bond the two children had with each other was as if they were destined to be brother and sister. The connection they had with one another when they met was instantaneous and has only gotten stronger since leaving Konoha. Despite never saying it openly, they pledged to always have the other's back, no matter what life throws at them. The kids and Shizune joined the rest of the family when they got tired out from all their playing, Iruka and Anko needed the activity to release any pent-up rage or stamina they harbored in the Hidden Leaf Village. The little one's jumped into their father's and uncle's laps, practically knocking the wind out of them and spitting out their tea like characters in a cartoon. Iruka sat in Jiraiya's lap while Anko plopped in Orochimaru's, all the Sannin did was smile and laugh at their "intrusion", holding their kids in one hand while sipping their tea in the other. The scarfaced boy received a double arm headlock and a bear hug from his father after finishing his tea, the purple haired girl laughed at her brother as she squealed like a pig from the tickle attack she was suffering at the hands of her uncle. By now everyone in the room started laughing, Naruto smiled for the first time at the level of love being shown. Tsunade and Shizune noticed the milestone their son/nephew made and showered him with kisses all over his face. "Well in the meantime, how about some dinner?" Jiraiya said while pouring another cup of tea. (30 minutes later) The ninja family was stuffing their faces with fried dumplings and giant bowls of noodles and rice, thankfully the hotel they were staying in had room service and even more thankful the hotel had one of the better restaurants in town. The adults and children were happily eating away their troubles of the past and continued discussing their plans for the future. "The way I see it, we will have a better chance if we head to one of the Five, the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Now obviously Konoha is out of the question, so we have Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, and Suna." Jiraiya said while munching down on a dumpling. "Oh great, so out of the four options you've given us, we have the choice of getting stoned to death, drowning, thrown of a mountain, or being buried alive in a desert." The kids froze like statues from Orochimaru's words, staring at their uncle as if frozen in time. Their mouths fully open and ready to finish their bowls of noodles but couldn't out of fear from what the shinobi just said. Shizune noticed the kids' reaction and tried to laugh it off to reassure them that their uncle was just kidding. "Oh it's all right kids, uncle Orochimaru was just joking around, RIGHT?" The Lady of Poison along with the other Sannin glared at their comrade, mentally sending him a message to keep those kinds of comments out of the conversation and not to scare their younglings. The Snake shinobi saw the look on his niece's and nephew's eyes and playfully smiled at the two. "Of course I was kidding, everything is going to be just fine, I promise." The kids finally blinked from what Orochimaru said and went back to eating, still looking at their uncle but eventually went back to their business. The gray skinned Sannin exhaled a deep breath of relief, relieved his half joke didn't freak the kids out. Luckily the younglings were having a conversation between them so the adults could get back to the matter at hand as to where were they were going to go. Jiraiya leaned in to Orochimaru's ear as soon as the kids went back to their dinner. "The next time you want to express your sense of humor, how about you don't do it in front of two impressionable kids, especially if one of them is your niece?" Orochimaru had a look of embarrassment about him; he was half kidding when he made the joke but he should have known better to hold off on his demented sarcasm until the children knew him better. 'So as I was saying, it's a better bet that we head to one of the larger nations. Now, I'm sure that each of the four countries will have some level of animosity towards us, especially Iwagakure. So I think it would be wiser if we head to Kiri, Kumo, or Suna." Jiraiya said to the other ninja, he spoke in a discrete fashion while using a less alerting choice of words in order to keep the kids calm and happy. "I would agree." Orochimaru stated. 'Considering the ninja world recognizes us as Leaf shinobi, I recommend we head to a nation that has had the least amount of conflict with Konoha. That way, we can establish ourselves as nomadic ninja and prevent any scores the other villages wish to settle with the Leaf through us. In my opinion, we should head to Kirigakure, Konoha has had the least amount of hostility with them so no one will try and kill us out of any political strife.' "Correct me if I'm wrong Lord Orochimaru, but isn't the village still under the lordship of Yagura, the Mizukage who inspired the nickname the _Village of the Bloody Mist_?" Shizune asked the man, she looked worried and rightfully so; Kiri has earned a level of ruthlessness over the last few years among its inhabitants. "You're half right Shizune, the city is called the _Village of the Bloody Mist_ but it's earned that unofficial title long before Yagura came to power." Jiraiya said to the kunoichi. 'I agree with Orochimaru, Kiri would be a good place to start our new "position" in the world. Besides, if we travel there we'll have the most support, we have a few friends residing in the village despite being Mist shinobi." "Then by the sound of it, we have a destination." Tsunade said finally after staying so quiet throughout the conversation. 'We'll send a messenger bird to the Land of Water and make…' (Sniff* Sniff*) The Slug Princess was cut off from her sentence when the strongest of smells hit her nostrils and apparently everybody else's. Judging from the innocent coos that could be heard from her arms, the smell was coming from Naruto.

"Oh my Kami! In all my life, I've never smelled anything so heinous!" Jiraiya exclaimed while covering his nose. He practically jumped to the other side of the suite after smelling Naruto's "work". "How could something so small make such a big smell? I can't breathe!" Orochimaru vanished in a puff of smoke only to appear next to his dobe, gagging on the foul aroma that nearly covered the room. "Whew, smells like someone made a big "rasengan" in his diaper." Tsunade playfully teased to the bouncing baby boy, she used her hand as a fan in attempt to clear the stink. "Ewwww stinky, Naruto pooped!" Iruka and Anko said out loud, both covering their faces with their hands, they decided however not to follow their role models ridiculous display by remaining where they were. Shizune grabbed the supplies from Naruto's bag and handed them to Tsunade. "Now I know what the Hokage meant when he said we'll need these supplies, thank you Sarutobi." The Lady of Poison said out loud in the open. Tsunade went straight to work on her first trial as a mother, the most thankless job as a parent, diaper changing. Call it mother's intuition, but Tsunade completed the dirty deed instantly almost as if she had been doing it for years. The Sannin swore Shizune could use the toxic waste as a new poison jutsu if she wanted to but even she said it was too dangerous. Once the stink cleared, Orochimaru and Jiraiya walked back to the family but before they did, the two men shared a look from seeing Tsunade interact with Naruto. They couldn't help but stare at their comrade, blowing raspberries on Naruto's stomach after changing him, speaking baby talk to her son as he laughed for the first time. "Who's my little stinky boy?" Naruto laughed in response. 'That's right, you are!' The two Sannin noticed a new glow their kunoichi teammate had about her, something only a new mother could possess after giving birth. It was clear, that the more Tsunade was around Naruto and the kids, the more she transformed back into her original personality, the one she had before losing Nawaki and Dan. The kids and Shizune couldn't help but laugh with Naruto, it was contagious his laughter. "Seems like these kids are having an effect on us already, huh jaku?" Jiraiya said as he walked back to the group, he had his arms crossed and smiled at the kids' reaction to Naruto's newly developed personality. Orochimaru joined the others with a smirk on his face, trying to keep his cool persona intact. All his life since his parents died, the Snake had this wall up around him. His cool calm attitude was a defense mechanism he created in order to protect himself from the world, the only time he ever let anyone climb over his wall was his sister. Throughout his life as a shinobi, he could only show small slivers of his true personality to Tsunade and Jiraiya; but when the Second Shinobi War erupted between Hanzo of Amegakure and Konoha, he shut almost everyone out, all except Orema. Now it seemed as if these kids he was responsible for; were the cannons to bring his wall down. "For once in your life dobe, you are right." "Yeah, for once in my…hey! What do you mean once in my life?" Jiraiya turned to his best friend with a comical look on his face. "Just shut up and take the compliment for once in your life, will you Jiraiya?" The Snake replied. "Fine thank you for the compliment Orochimaru, (dickweed)." He said the last part under his breath as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The next morning Jiraiya and Orochimaru woke to the sound of two children screaming in terror. Half asleep, they rushed to the living room with a Rasengan in Jiraiya's hand and the Sword of Kusanagi in Orochimaru's, only to find Tsunade on the ground laughing her head off and Iruka and Anko drenched in pee. Apparently Tsunade was showing the kids how to change Naruto's diaper when the hilarious incident occurred. The seven and four year old learned the hard way to always cover a baby boy's "manhood" when changing his diaper, unless they like getting peed on. After seeing the situation with where the screaming came from, the two shinobi collapsed on the floor instantly falling back to sleep. "Oh Naruto, this family is going to be wrapped around your little finger." Shizune whispered to herself as she took a picture with Orochimaru's camera in her bed. Later the following day, the family left Tanzaku and made their way to the Village Hidden in the Mist to the start their new lives as a family.

(4 Years Later) Smoke from a dead fire could be seen in the morning sky as the pale red sun rose over the fading blue heavens. A small blonde whisker faced boy climbed out of a tent he shared with his mother, his blue eyes shined like sapphires in the morning light as he prepared himself for his training. The little boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. While the little jinchuriki stared into the morning sky with innocence and awe, two slightly larger beings joined him in the moment and placed a hand upon his small shoulders; his eleven year old brother Iruka Umino and his eight year old sister Anko Mitarashi. Iruka attended the Leaf academy for only a year when the Nine Tails attacked Konoha, obviously he barely scratched the surface of the ninja arts and required more training, as was his desire to become a ninja like his new family that he had come to love. Since leaving Tanzaku; he continued his studies under the Sannin's and Shizune's guidance and since then, he has shown great strides to becoming a full-fledged ninja. He made many friends in the Village Hidden in the Mist and was considered one of them by the kids of the village. Despite the fact he couldn't attend the city's academy because of his nationality, he learned a few jutsu on the side from some of the local ninja out of respect to the Sannin and fondness for the eager little boy. In his travels he learned many different techniques from his family and friends he made throughout the ninja world; having already learned the secret techniques of Konoha, given to him by the Sandaime Hokage by the time he was nine, Iruka surpassed many if not all his would-be classmates if he were to return to the Leaf academy. Like her brother, Anko has grown considerably since leaving the Village Hidden in the Leaves. While in Kiri, she started her ninja studies with the basics, specifically taijutsu since Tsunade and Shizune made it perfectly clear she was too young to start any real ninjutsu training until she was six. The Slug Princess threatened to beat the other Sannin to a pulp if she ever caught the two of them making Anko try a technique she wasn't ready for. Unfortunately it didn't take Tsunade's threat to make Orochimaru realize the truth when he tried teaching Anko the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball technique). The first time she tried the jutsu she accidently inhaled some of the exhaled carbon dioxide used to create the ninjutsu, the gas went straight to her head; causing her to pass out almost instantly. Anko was unconscious for two days before coming to, when she awoke she found herself in a hospital bed with an exhausted Orochimaru sitting next to her. It was the first time she had ever seen her uncle cry, when he pulled her into an inescapable hug after waking from his sleep.

Many years have passed or at least, it has felt like many years have passed since the Sannin took Iruka, Anko and Naruto from Konohagakure. As they planned in Tanzaku, the Sannin first traveled to Kirigakure to establish a new reputation outside of Konoha. As foreigners to an established country, the first few months were somewhat difficult for the family transitionally speaking but considering it was the legendary Sannin formerly of the Leaf, and not some average Chunin who offered their services to the village, it would've been incredibly foolish not to treat them with the upmost respect. Despite the incident with Rin Nohara during the Third Shinobi War, the Mist looked beyond the "old scar" considering the Sannin never partook in the fighting. With that Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage and the Jinchuriki of Isobu the Three Tailed Beast, accepted the former Leaf shinobi's services in whatever way the Mizukage saw fit. Of course Yagura thought it most prudent for the safety and prosperity of his nation by the letting the Sannin do what they do best, be shinobi. Yagura was considerate enough to grant the Sannin's wishes by not assigning the Three any missions that would create hostilities with the other nations, allowing themselves to build their reputation as traveling ninja, friends to all, enemy to none. Despite Kiri and Konoha have had the least amount of conflict compared to the other nations, the only reason the Sannin traveled to the _Village of the Bloody Mist_ was because they had people there they could trust. Upon reaching the Land of Water's capital shinobi city, they were welcomed with open arms by their friends; Mei Terumi and Ao. Both ninja of the Mist knew Lady Tsunade from her single days with Shizune. The two warriors were the same age if not a little younger than the Lady of Poison when they met, which would make them about eighteen by the time the family arrived in the Hidden Mist Village. While the Sannin were assigned missions, mostly as bodyguards to high ranking officials in the Land of Water, Shizune gave her assistance to Kirigakure's hospitals; creating medicines and treating patients. The village begged the Three to stay in exchange for citizenship to the entire family including but not limited to, complete enrollment into Kirigakure's academy for their children and high ranking positions in the village government if they wished it. Alas however, after one year they departed from the Village Hidden in the Mist and made way to their next destination; Iwagakure. But not before Mei left a parting gift to Iruka. After staying in the Land of Earth for a little over a year, they headed for Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning and then eventually ventured off to Sunagakure. Since the beginning of their journey the family has grown and prospered; over the past four years the Sannin established close relations with the other Great Shinobi Nations in return for their services. Not only that but fate it seems, has smiled upon the family in more than just through their talents as shinobi. Jiraiya's first book, _Icha Icha Paradise_ (Make Out Paradise) was a huge hit and with it, the sales commission was substantial, allowing the adults to take any assignment they wanted instead of doing what they deemed necessary for the kids' sake. Tsunade started taking private requests from special clients involving medicine and surgeries, the first time in decades she offered her medical talents to anyone outside the family. With the promising amount of money the Sannin earned through their missions, Orochimaru was able to continue his passion for poetry and "other" ambitions. But most importantly, the three children that were saved from the injustices of Konohagakure have grown and are continuing to grow into fine young individuals.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up." In the endless darkness, a voice could be heard through the depths of the subconscious mind. It was one of those few times where the mind knew it was awake in the brain but not in the position where the body would react, like a body floating in space; unable to do anything but think as the loss of gravity takes control of the helpless being. Finally, from what felt like an eternity in pitch black, the darkness vanished and replaced with a blinding light. For a moment the mind thought it left its body and reached the heavens above, only to realize the white light wasn't the afterlife but from the sight of a cloud in the sky. The body finally reacted to the mind and rose from the ground it was sleeping on, little Naruto stood to find the source of the voice belonging to his sister, the purple haired Anko. 'Good morning again gaki (brat), sleep well this time?' The eight year old kunoichi-in-training said to the bouncing blonde boy. "Yeah, I'm okay Sisi." The child replied. After the "small" incident between them when they first met, Naruto and his siblings grew inseparable. Iruka and Anko took their roles as older brother and sister very seriously, since neither had any siblings before meeting the Sannin they felt it wouldn't be right for Naruto to go through the same loneliness as they did. Because of their closeness the big brother and sister earned two nicknames from their gaki which they loved when he was old enough to talk, Naruto called Iruka "Ruka" and Anko "Sisi". Since he couldn't speak the vowels in their names yet it was all he could pronounce and since then he called them by those names in private between them, as if they spoke their own language between them. After the initial gathering with his siblings at dawn, the little boy found himself falling back to sleep from waking up so early in the morning. He looked around the campsite to see if anyone else was awake yet, but only to realize that he was short of one brother. "Anko, where's Ruka?" "He left with dad while you were sleeping; they said they were going to scout ahead for any places we could train for today." Despite the fact that Iruka could easily be considered a chunin and Anko a genin, they were still kids. There was still so much they could learn and so much that they needed to learn. Their parents feel that the ninja rank system is still flawed, the best way they could explain it when asked was to reply with an old saying, _"it ain't the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."_ The Sannin believe that talent and skill are meaningless without maturity and responsibility, the ninja rank system is flawed in the sense that a child could be considered an adult by the level of skill they possess in combat no matter how young the ninja could be. In which case, the family has agreed that when one of the kids reaches a certain age, he or she will be allowed to participate in the exams. For example, when the kids reach age thirteen they will be allowed to take the chunin exam, at age eighteen they can take the jonin exam and at age twenty two they'll be allowed to take the exam required for the ANBU Black Ops. The kids don't even have to be students of an academy to take the tests considering their relationship with the other Great Nations will allow them to take the exams. Since the "Seven Shinobi" family as they're called now travels in and out of the nations at will, they can train in any terrain and any environment, making it perfect for ninja-in-training. "Is anyone else up yet, I wanna start training." Naruto excitedly whined to his big sister. Anko smiled from his enthusiasm. "Fine I'll get uncle." The kid kunoichi knocked on Orochimaru's tent, a few seconds later she heard from what sounded like sloshing water. "Who is it?" A muffled voice came from the tent. "It's Anko, can I come in? Naruto's awake we wanna start training for the day." The purple haired girl replied to the deep alluring voice. A moment later the Snake Sage came out of his tent shirtless; his hair was wrapped in a topknot while brushing his teeth. Orochimaru found two of his three younglings waiting outside bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, eager to get out and start their training for the day. "Good morning uncle Orochi." Naruto exclaimed to the waking adult. The gray skinned Sannin simply smiled at the kids as he finished brushing his teeth. Seeing how eager his kids were to start the day he quickly finished his morning hygiene and grabbed the rest of his clothes. "Good morning children, sleep well?" He asked as he finished putting the last of his equipment on. The Snake's attire resembled the same clothing he wore while he was a Leaf shinobi; a matching black long sleeve shirt and pants with a purple outlined black flak jacket. Since there wasn't any nation in the ninja world that wore black as their primary colors he took it as his own, plus he liked purple. "We were up watching the sunrise with Iruka, it was really pretty." Anko said to the towering shinobi as she and Naruto hugged him a good morning. 'So can we finally start training today? You said you were gonna teach me the Sen'eijashu Jutsu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands technique). "And I will, but first I'm going to find the dobe and your brother, I want everyone to be training today. You two go wake your aunt and mother while I get the boys." The eight and four year old groaned; in the entire time they have known her, mama Tsunade was never a morning person, especially when she woke up. "I'll be back soon and this time no waking your mother up with sake, last time she accidentally snorted some of it and the dobe is still paying for it." "Yeah, tousan still can't sit down without it hurting." Anko joshed to Naruto, Orochimaru openly chuckled at the thought of Tsunade shoving a sake dish where the _"sun don't shine"_. The Snake Sage started walking off the camp ground when he remembered something, "Oh and no wondering off the camp ground this time, I can't shake the feeling we're being watched." For some reason Orochimaru couldn't help but feel like they were being tracked by someone, especially when he sent a snake to stay behind and it hasn't come back yet. Since he wasn't smiling anymore, the kids took their uncle's order seriously and nodded their heads in confirmation. As soon as they gave their understanding to the warning the Sannin vanished in a puff of smoke, but not before he gave the two a reassuring smile. (20 minutes later) Orochimaru found himself in a nearby forest thinking it would be the most likely place he would find Jiraiya and Iruka. He and the pervert would usually wake up before the kids and check the surrounding area, deciding the best area to train the young shinobi for the day. As he looked around the dense woodland Orochimaru instantly pulled out a kunai and scanned his surroundings, looking for any nearby enemy. He mentally thanked Sarutobi sensei for all those years of training, heightening his senses to the highest caliber, most notably his sense of smell. His second nature allows him a better sense of detection that even surpasses the Inuzuka clan of Konoha. The Snake continued scanning the environment for anyone or anything unusual when all of a sudden, he felt a small prick of pain coming from his neck. He quickly reacted to the slight discomfort, thinking he might've been pricked by a thin senbon needle but only to realize the source of the pain was a mosquito. He swatted the bug on his neck and holstered his kunai, believing his imagination was getting the better of him. However just then he realized where the danger was coming from, unfortunately it was not what he expected. He could feel his heart rate slowing down as the toxin from the bug bite began affecting his nerve system. 'No, dammit…how could I've been so blind?' Orochimaru angrily rasped to himself, his body hit the ground faster than one of Tsunade's punches. 'Naruto, Anko. Tsu-hime…protect…' It was all he could say before the poison closed off his lungs. As soon as the Sannin lost consciousness, several figures approached the limp body. "Take him to the holding cell, as soon as he is situated give word to commence the attack." Three sets of hands took hold of the lifeless shinobi and vanished. 'Remember, the target must be taken alive, everyone else is to be killed.' Nothing could be seen of the assailant giving the orders, all except a pair of red eyes in the shadows.


End file.
